Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight- Book 1
by LinkLegends
Summary: Eight dragonets have been chosen to save the kingdom of Pyrrhia from the power of the TwilightWings- before they were even hatched. This new generation takes place one-hundred-years after the war of the three SandWing queens. But as soon as they escape their 'home' under Jade Mountain, they're in serious danger...
1. Chapter 0: An Introduction

Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight

Book 1: The Waterfall of Dreams

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Wings of Fire series, the credit belongs to Tui T. Sutherland (obviously). Also, this is sorta me and my friend's own version of Wings of Fire, as if we were rewriting it, just not as professionally as the actual series is written.

Author's Note: Welcome to the wonderful world of Pyrrhia! I seriously became obsessed with this series, and it is now my second favorite book(s)! I almost like it as much as my friend, who also wrote this book with me. This story started out as an RP, because we were really bored and somebody suggested we do a Wings of Fire RP. But we got so attached to it that we decided to make it into a fanfiction, and started planning ahead and stuff! Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 0: An Introduction

Once upon a time, in the age far after the war of the SandWing queens, another war began when the TwilightWings, an unknown hybrid species of dragon, suddenly appeared, creating their kingdom from the shadows. The War of Twilight began when a SandWing dragonet was killed by a TwilightWing for unknown reasons- a dragonet that was the daughter of the SandWing queen, Mirage. Every tribe was ensued into continuous arguments until the war began. A TwilightWing named Ardel who wanted everything to change, had stumbled across the old prophecy of the 'Dragonets of Destiny', to where the prophecy was relived when the Talons of Peace took action into restoring an age-old plan. The old prophecy goes:

'When twilight falls upon the land,

And shadows cover the sky,

A terrible war will begin,

And your people will die.

But hope is not lost.

For eight dragonets will stand.

Wings of fire and ice, water and darkness,

Wings of rain and mud, magic, and sand.

But beware those of destiny,

For one of you will fall,

And subdue yourself to the evils

Once and for all.

To save a new day and protect the night,

The dragonets are coming... emerging through twilight.'

To be continued in Chapter 1: Arguments! In which you meet the dragonets of destiny, and they argue for a while! Also you meet their guardian, a hostile RainWing (Do those two words even go together…?). Also I'm just gonna upload Chapter 1 along with this chapter, because we're pretty far ahead in the story, so… :3


	2. Chapter 1: Arguments

Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight

Book 1: The Waterfall of Dreams

Author's Note: The very beginning of the story! We wrote this, like, three months ago, yet I feel so nostalgic for some reason. Bleh, I guess I'm just too emotional. Anywho, you might get confuzzled by the huge array of characters that will be introduced throughout this series, please avoid getting overwhelmed. :3

Chapter 1: Arguments

Darkmoon was lying down, reading the scrolls that Aerus had stolen from the guardians. Her shiny, black scales were shimmering against the small rays of sunlight that peeked through the tiny pores that dotted the ceiling.

Scarab sat in the corner, staring up at the ceiling with an irritated sigh, "I wish the guardians would give us something to do instead of locking us in a room every time we finish our lessons..." His sandy yellow scales were duller than Darkmoon's, and they didn't sparkle.

"I'm sure there's a reason why we're being locked up." Darkmoon acknowledged without looking up, keeping her eyes focused on the scrolls as Drane spoke up.

"Well, either way, we've got to get out of here. I'm getting sick and tired of being in here, day in and day out, we're here nonstop!" The TwilightWing paced back and forth with her head down low, her expression was angry, and she bared her teeth.

Drane had sleek black scales like Darkmoon, but red, swirling patterns covered her back and wings, curling down her legs, tail, and underbelly. The red scales glowed lightly, and the spiky braces around her forelegs and neck jutted out menacingly. She had been deep in thought as well, but spoke up when she grew interested in the conversation.

"Of course you like it here," Scarab rolled his eyes at Darkmoon, "They let you read as much as you want." His tail flicked back and forth dangerously, and Aerus inched away from him. "Scarab," the SkyWing said, "Remember that your tail is venomous, please..."

Aerus was a tall, slim dragon with blood red scales. His wings were a bit bigger than everyone else's, because he was naturally supposed to be a better flier since he was a SkyWing.

"Oh, please," Darkmoon retaliated as she still kept her eyes focused on the scrolls laid out beneath her, "If it weren't for Aerus, I wouldn't have these scrolls. And they certainly don't know anything about it."

Aerus smiled and sat up proudly when she said his name, "I doubt Tidal will even notice the scrolls are gone. I stole them very cautiously." Scarab rolled his eyes once again, and Drane gave a snort of disbelief while keeping her head down low.

Ocean looked concern. The SeaWing's smooth blue scales were shining the brightest, and the unlit, pale patterns crossing her body and wings matched the tones perfectly. But she was the smallest of the dragonets, and was often accidentally babied by the others.

"I don't think that was a very good idea, Areus." she piped up, worried, "It was nice of you, but you know how Roselina gets when she finds out we did something wrong."

"Wrong?" Aerus said, angrily, "What's wrong is the fact that they're keeping us here! Taking a few scrolls is nothing compared to what they do to us." He lowered his eyes to the floor, "They're the ones that are wrong."

Drizzle patted Ocean on the head, bright yellow streaking across his forest green wings, "No, she's right, Aerus." He sighed and said in a low voice, "Roselina will probably punish all of us for what you did..." Aerus looked away nervously from the gazes of the other dragonets.

"Yeah, so?" Drane shot back, "What are they gonna do? Keep us grounded? Take away the scrolls that we had to steal in order to get? The only thing that we ever do down here is argue and play Ocean's ridiculous games!" She grew angrier and snarls as she remembers how Roselina had treated her the past six years.

Every dragonet shuddered as they each remembered the horrible punishments Roselina would dish out to them.

The wicked RainWing would always use whichever things the dragonets disliked most against them. She would spray Scarab with water, blow fire at Iciris, forbid Ocean from swimming, and other torturous groundings.

Drane could tell Ocean was offended by what she had said. The little SeaWing's eyes were hurt as she crouched against the stone floor and draped Drizzle's wing over her. Since Drizzle was the second smallest dragonet and not much bigger than Ocean, the wing didn't cover her completely.

Like Roselina, Drizzle was a RainWing. Unlike Roselina, Drizzle was actually nice. He was calm and curious, and it usually showed on his scales, which could change color with his emotions or to match his surroundings.

Suddenly, Stone's head peeked over the edge of the wall. The big MudWing had been sitting by the door, daydreaming like he usually did when he was bored.

"Hey guys," he grinned jokingly, "Speaking of the witch herself, Roselina's on her way here." He quickly seated himself beside Aerus just as the large RainWing came barging in, a look of annoyance on her face.

Before speaking, she gave each and every dragonet a suspicious scowl, as if she had heard whatever each of them had said about her. She paused her gaze on Stone, searching for any sign of guilt on his face. Then her eyes trailed towards Drane, who was still pacing, to which Roselina yelled, "Drane! Stop pacing this instance and pay attention! I have something important to say to you all."

Drane hissed at Roselina as she sat, but she then grew silent and glared at her intently as she listened.

"As I was about to say," Roselina peered at the dragonets, a look of 'I can't stand any one of you' written all over her face, "a very important and special guest is coming over, and so we need all of you immature hatchlings to behave!"

"Especially you," Roselina angrily stared down Stone. He was usually causing mischief, usually harmless pranks on the other dragonets. He gave her a wide grin and said, "What? Me? I don't know what you mean." He nodded his head towards Drane, "She's the one you want to worry about."

While Roselina was somewhat distracted with Stone and Drane, Aerus glanced the scrolls that were still lying in front of Darkmoon. If Roselina saw them... they'd all be in deep trouble. He quickly swept the scrolls behind him with his tail. Darkmoon's eyes followed the scrolls as they were moved behind him, but Iciris quickly stomped on the NightWing's tail, to which Darkmoon yelped.

Roselina swung her head towards the three dragonets, and Darkmoon quickly sat down next to Iciris, and tried to give Roselina an innocent smile, but it came out as an uneasy smirk.

"So..." Drizzle said, quickly, as he looked down at his talons to avoid Roselina's glare, "Who's stopping by? That SkyWing that you keep visiting?" Scarab wanted to claw Drizzle; he didn't want Roselina to keep talking, he wanted her to leave.

"If you brats must know..."Roselina closed her eyes as she sat and rested her head on her forearms, "No, it's not Cloudess... wait." Her eyes opened and she raised her head, "How did you know I was visiting a SkyWing? Only me and Tidal know about that!"

"Aerus told us." Drizzle glanced over innocently to Aerus, but when he saw Aerus' anger, his scales turned a deep orange. Roselina's scales, on the other talon, were turning the deepest scarlet the dragonets had ever seen.

Roselina turned towards Aerus slowly and strode over to him, "How ever might have you found out about that?" her voice was calm, but Aerus knew she was about to blow as he shrunk against the wall nervously.

They both heard footsteps approaching, but Roselina didn't even blink. She stared at Aerus dangerously, until the footsteps entered the room, "Um... Roselina?"

It was Tidal. The dragonets' other guardian, Tidal was nicer than Roselina, but still was strict, and not the best guardian ever. He was a SeaWing, just like Ocean, but he was bigger and a couple years older.

"Hey, the Talons of Peace request an audience with you." he frowned.

"Yes, I know that." Roselina nodded.

"They want it now." Tidal glanced wooriedly behind him as more footsteps approached.

"Talons of Peace?" Drizzle whispered to Darkmoon.

"A group of 'peaceful' dragons. That's great and all..." Darkmoon glowered at the dragon that entered, "Except that they're the reason why we're destined to grow in an underground cave."


	3. Chapter 2: A Scream in the Arena

Chapter 2: A Scream in the Arena

Author's Note: Sorry, this entry is a little late… I'm so tired. We're hosting an exchange student from Spain, it's so cool! But he's leaving tomorrow… :P Anywho… my friend (the one that wrote this fanfic with me) has been in camp this past week, so we didn't work on much more of the story. But we're on, like, Chapter 20, so we have a good head start.

"Consider yourself a lucky dragonet," Roselina snarled at Aerus, "But once the Talons are gone, you're going to give me some answers. Got that?" Her voice dissolved into a whisper as she lifted her head and walked to the center of the room, the dragonets sitting in a half-circle around her. She settled on her haunches and narrowed her eyes at the dragon that entered.

It was another SeaWing. His face showed no emotion as his eyes reached each of the dragonets'. Scarab looked away with a huff when he met eyes with the SeaWing.

"Good day," the Talon sighed in a bored manner, still lacking any signs of emotion, "I've been sent to check the progress of your..." he gave Ocean and Drizzle, who now sat beside each other, a weird look, "...dragonets."

Ocean shifted on her haunches nervously, uncomfortable from the looks she's been receiving from the SeaWing. She slid underneath Drizzle's wing again and tried to make herself as invisible as possible.

Drane got up and sat beside Ocean, entwining her tail with hers to comfort her. "It's alright," she whispered, but she fell silent as Roselina glared at her.

Finally, Tidal spoke up, "So, Deepsea, they are all quite special, and we found them exactly where you said they'd be." The other SeaWing, Deepsea, nodded slowly, not seeming too pleased, and Tidal looked towards Roselina for backup.

Roselina sighed, clearly irritated, as she turned her head towards the dragonets and spoke sternly, "Dragonets, head to the sparring arena and show Deepsea what you can do in battle." She motioned for everyone to follow her out of the small room.

A few of the dragonets grunted and groaned as she led them into the arena.

The arena was pretty much a simple, oval room, with three long, wooden benches lining the edges of the room. The floor was dirt, and it usually got kicked up during battles, getting in the dragonets' eyes.

"Everyone, take a seat." Roselina barked, and each dragonet didn't hesitate seating themselves beside each other on the nearest bench, "You know the rules- no killing, no serious injuries, no excessive use of flame breath, and so on, so on. First up..." she looked over to Tidal, as did everyone else.

"Stone," Tidal smirked at the MudWing, "you'll go first." It was made obvious that Tidal had a particular disliking to Stone, probably because of the time that Stone had accidentally burnt the SeaWing's tail.

Stone frowned at the ground and dragged himself to the center of the arena.

"And..." Tidal looked at the other dragonets, "Aerus. You can-" "I want the NightWing to fight Stone." Deepsea interrupted, nodding towards Darkmoon.

Darkmoon froze for a second- she was terrible at combat, and everyone knew it. Darkmoon even began to suspect that Deepsea even knew she was bad at fighting, but he seemed more curious than cruel. 'He probably hasn't seen a NightWing fight.' she thought.

As embarrassing as it was, she had never been able to defeat anyone other than Ocean, who was pretty weak herself. She gulped heavily and stood beside Stone, who glanced at her with a look that clearly said two words, "I'm sorry."

She got into her defensive stance and stared at Stone, examining him nervously, "Good luck." she mouthed silently, knowing full well that she was the one that needed luck. Then she managed to give a small smile.

Stone returned a small smile, but then it disappeared and he nodded solemnly, his set jaw replacing his lopsided grin he usually wore.

Tidal stepped up beside them and said, "Don't worry. As you know, we don't need you killing each other. One of you has to pin the other completely down to finish the match." He bent down and muttered, "Try not to spill any blood on the floor." He then raised his voice, shouting, "Ready, set... GO!"

Stone hopped backwards and Darkmoon watched his every move, waiting for the perfect time to attack. He shot a small spout of fire from his mouth towards her, and she leapt out of the way, unsinged.

Stone nervously glanced at Deepsea. He seemed mildly interested in the battle, and, for some weird reason, Stone felt like he wanted to impress the SeaWing, even if it meant having to hurt his friend a little bit.

He charged at her. She squeaked in surprise as his head hit her left wing. He paused for a second, trying to stop his full speed charge, and Darkmoon took this advantage to jump onto his back.

She held on tight as he shook himself, trying to throw her off. Finally, he gave up trying and was about to slam her against the wall, when he noticed Ocean. She shifted uncomfortably, hoping that these fights would end.

'This is ridiculous.' Stone thought, as he sat down in the middle of the arena stubbornly, 'I'm trying to impress some random SeaWing. I must be out of my mind.'

"Aw," Roselina sneered at Stone, "He thinks that if he stops, then the battle will be done with. Sorry, but you'll just be waiting here all day until you finish this fight."

"What are you doing?" Darkmoon asked. She was still sitting on his back, and her eyes had been clenched as she was awaiting impact, "Throw me off. Neither of us wants to be here all day."

"I'm not hurting you anymore." Stone refused.

"Then let's stage it." Darkmoon used her intelligent voice as she continued, "You throw me off lightly, I let go and land on the ground, and you can pretend to pin me down really hard. No pain included."

Stone was about to refuse again, when he realized that it actually made sense. He pretended to shake wildly, and she instantly threw herself off.

The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion. Every dragonet watched Darkmoon as she tumbled through the air, her claw catching in her wing and ripping a long line in her right wing.

"No!" Stone shouted as she hit the ground. He was about to run to her, but Iciris and Ocean were already at her side. He looked at the other dragons- Drizzle looked horrified, Drane and Areus watched intently, and even Roselina seemed a little more outraged than usual.

Stone gave one last look at Darkmoon before running out of the room.

"Hurry," Iciris called over Aerus, "Help me carry her to the Health Room." He nodded and lifted under Darkmoon's right shoulder, and Iciris grabbed her other shoulder.

Darkmoon whimpered in pain- blood was beginning to seep out of her wing. "We got you." Iciris repeated again and again to the NightWing, "It's okay. We got you."

They reached the health room, which was a small oval cavern lined with shelves containing lotions and vitamins. Iciris grabbed a bottle of lotion marked with a green leaf and immediately applied it to Darkmoon's wing.

The whimpering stopped, as well as the blood. "Wow." Aerus said, "That lotion worked well." "Yeah, and we're running low." Iciris grumbled, shaking the nearly empty bottle before placing it back on the shelf.

"Where's Stone?" Darkmoon whispered weakly.

"I don't know," Iciris shrugged, "He stormed out of the arena. What's with him? He was going psycho during that battle." Aerus sighed, "Well, it looked like he felt kinda guilty."

"We were acting the battle out." Darkmoon managed to say as Iciris bandaged her wound, "It wasn't real. He didn't mean to hurt me at all." Aerus looked surprised, "A fake battle? You staged it?" She nodded.

Drane entered the room, and she groaned, "Roselina's SO angry. Especially at Stone. But she'll probably punish all of us..."

"Where is she?" the two dragonets asked her.

"Talking with Deepsea." Drane muttered, "But I guarantee she'll be on her way here any minute."

She turned as Stone peeked his head into the room and hung his head, "I'm sorry." He looked over to Darkmoon, who looked like she was sleeping. But she whispered, "It's fine. No worries."

"She'll be okay." Iciris glared at Stone, "No thanks to you."

The MudWing looked down at his feet again, wishing the dragonets would stop staring at him like that. Eventually they did stop, and Aerus suddenly said, "Let's escape from this place."

Now everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Drane replied skeptically, "There's no way out of here. If there was, we would've left forever ago."

"What about the guardians?" Ocean piped up. She had been sitting by Darkmoon, stroking her head sadly, "They'll miss us, won't they?"

Iciris snorted, "Yeah, they'll miss punishing us."

Aerus sighed, "I guess you're right. There's no way out anyways..."

"So what about Roselina?" Drane hissed the RainWing's name, "She'll lock us in chains for a week."

"I guess we'll have to deal with it..." Stone whispered.

"No, I'll get her angry at me." Drane stepped forwards, "Then she'll forget about being angry at you guys. It's foolproof."

"Until she remembers what Stone did by looking at Darkmoon." Aerus shook his head, "It's not worth it. You don't have to get yourself in trouble for us. She'll come back here anyways."

"Not if I keep her focus on me." Drane grinned, "Remember when the guardians tried to teach us hunting? And once all the animals went loose, Iciris kept freezing them all instead of attacking them. And then when Roselina kept on telling her to stop, she still went on just to make her mad, and then we missed sparring since Roselina was busy with Iciris."

The dragonets' ears perked up as they heard Roselina enter the hall, snarling out curses. Ocean was petrified, and she tried to remember a time when Roselina cursed so much.

Aerus shrugged, "It could work. But what if she punishes you by making you fight someone like Scarab? Or even Deepsea or Tidal? It's too risky." he repeated as he frowned at the small rays of sun spanning the room.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, "Wait! I know how we can escape!"

"This again?" Iciris muttered as she kept herself busy with Darkmoon's wing.

"See the sunlight? It has to be coming from somewhere." Aerus grew excited as he pointed at the faded sunlight dotting the floor.

"He has a point," Stone nodded thoughtfully, but the other dragonets shook their heads doubtfully. "We shouldn't leave." Ocean frowned.

"Quick." Aerus ordered Drane and Stone, "Look for a window or a skylight or holes in the wall or something." He turned towards the IceWing, "Iciris, keep tending to Darkmoon's wing." Then he grit his teeth and muttered, "I'll try to distract Roselina." He took a small step out of the room.

"Aerus, wait!" Drane stopped him, "I'll deal with her. You don't know her wrath like I do. You can go look for a window while I distract her. Besides," she rolled her eyes, "she's already mad at me every second of my life, sooo..." She paused before running off towards Roselina before another word could be said.

End of Chapter

This one was quite a bit longer than the other entries so far… Ah, it was so hard to decide who would have to spar who, eventually we just picked two random dragonets. Here's how the conversation went:

The Decision of Two 'Proffesional' Writers

Friend: How about we just do Darkmoon versus Stone?

Me: Sure.


	4. Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape

Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape

Author's Note: My friend finally made an account, username 'Drane the Dragoness', so give her some credit. She wrote half the story, writing as all the female characters and helping me out with the geography of Pyrrhia (since I kept forgetting where each kingdom is -_- ) whereas I wrote as every other character and proofread the story. She's going to be visiting for the week, so we'll have lots of time to work on more story. We have some awesome plot twists, as well as the death of a well-loved character that you may or may not favor! :D

Drizzle sat awkwardly in the arena. Ever since Roselina left the room to yell at everyone, the room got quiet. Drizzle scooted closer to Scarab when he saw Deepsea staring at the two of them.

"What're you looking at?" Scarab finally spat at the SeaWing.

"I'm wondering if you all are just as good at fighting as the MudWing was." Deepsea glared at the SandWing.

"Of course I am." Scarab sat up a little taller, "I'm Scarab, the Official Head Leader of the Dragonets of Destiny." Drizzle tried his hardest not to smirk.

Deepsea began to answer when his gaze fell upon Tidal, who was watching the door, listening to the sound of Roselina's screaming get closer and closer.

Suddenly, Drane came running through, pushing and shoving the boys aside as she hopped over the bench, yelling back at Roselina, who stood outraged at the door. "When I get my hands on you..." she growled.

"You'll what?" Drizzle challenged.

"I'll chain you up for a week!" Roselina screamed, charging at the taunting TwilightWing.

"Found it."

Stone pulled out some small boulders, revealing a tunnel just wide enough for a dragonet to squeeze through. Aerus joined the MudWing and examined the tunnel with gleaming eyes as Iciris peered over to get a good look at it herself.

"Great!" Aerus spoke hurriedly, "Let's go!" He pulled himself into the tunnel as Ocean cried, "Wait! What about the others?"

"Darkmoon's resting," Iciris said, "So I'll go and help Drane with Roselina."

"Okay," Stone nodded, "We'll see where the tunnel leads."

Suddenly, they heard Roselina approaching. She was holding Drane by the ear, to which she replied, "Ow! Let go of me you blasted RainWing!" Stone quickly fumbled with the rocks, putting them back in place to Aerus' cry of anger.

"Shh!" Stone shushed, "We'll come back tonight. That's when we'll all escape from this mountain."

Aerus grumbled a small "Okay."

Roselina burst into the room just as Stone placed the last rock in it's spot, "To bed!" she yelled, her scales a deep crimson, "ALL OF YOU!" Nobody hesitated to run out of the room, but Roselina held tight to Drane's ear, "And you." She gave a smug smile, "I have other plans for you and Iciris."

Even though the name of the chapter is "The Midnight Escape", Stone actually woke up at five in the morning. He planned on waking up earlier, but MudWings enjoy there sleep, and Stone was no exception.

Stone immediately woke up Darkmoon. She yawned and winced a little as she sat up, her bandaged wing dangling at her side.

Then Stone woke up Drizzle, to which the RainWing groggily asked, "Hey, where's Drane, Aerus, and Iciris?" Stone held up a talon, signaling for them to be quiet.

Next he woke up Scarab, who snarled at him and said, "Go away!" Stone backed off, annoyed, and muttered, "Suit yourself. You can miss out on finally escaping Roselina's wrath for the last time." Scarab's ears perked up, but he remained laying down.

"Yeah, where's Drane, Aerus, and Iciris?" Darkmoon asked with a whisper, ignoring Scarab.

Ocean, who was a light sleeper, sat up and softly replied, "Drane and Iciris are chained up in the Guardian's Chambers. And..." she looked around in confusion, "I don't know where Aerus is."

"Remember? Aerus is in the tunnel, waiting for us. We'll meet up with him." Stone whispered, and then, remembering Drane and Iciris, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Three moons, why'd they have to get in trouble tonight of all nights? It ruins our escape plan... We'll have to come back for them."

Darkmoon nodded in approval as she followed him to the other side of the room. Iciris was close behind them, but Ocean wasn't listening to their whispered conversation.

The small SeaWing's ears twitched- she had heard something. and it sounded as if someone was standing right behind her. She whirled around, but her gaze met with the open air.

She tried to shrug it off and keep her focus on the dragonets, who were formulating a quiet plan, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Stone glanced behind him, making sure everyone was awake and following him. Ocean was a bit behind, with a far away expression frozen on her face. Scarab was still sitting stubbornly on his bed, but honestly Stone didn't care whether he was coming or not. 'As long as I'll be free at last,' Stone thought, 'I shouldn't worry about anything else.'

The MudWing tiptoed out of the room and across the hall, into the Health Room- more importantly, the room with the hidden tunnel. Stone began to pull rocks out of the hidden hole, and Aerus' muffled voice came out from inside, "Oh, thanks. It took you long enough."

"Stone, I'm starting to think that we shouldn't leave Drane and Iciris he any longer." Darkmoon frowned, "Maybe we should hold off the escape plan for another night when they aren't punished."

"When are Drane and Iciris not in trouble?" Stone muttered, "And, besides, we can't waste another day. What if the guardians somehow find out about this tunnel? It's our only way out, and if it's discovered, we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives, no doubt."

Ocean glanced around the room nervously, "Guys, don't you have the feeling that we're being watched?" She jumped as she felt something brush across her scales.

"It's fine, Ocean," Drizzle said in a soft voice, "You're just hearing things because you're nervous, that's all."

"We're a few seconds from freedom." Stone grinned, not looking away from the heavy boulders that he effortlessly swiped aside. Finally, Aerus was able to swoop out.

"Do you realize how cramped it is in there?" the SkyWing mumbled angrily to Stone as he stretched his wings.

Stone pulled out the last rock, and the room was bathed in a soft orange light. "Wow," Stone breathed, "I guess it's sunrise outside already."

Ocean lit up her scales in excitement. "I guess this is pretty cool," she brightened, beginning to forget about the strange feeling of being followed.

"Drane will not be happy about this..." Darkmoon moved closer to the tunnel, and Ocean added, "Yeah, and what about Scarab? He's not locked up, so shouldn't we bring him along with us, too?"

Stone sighed and said, "Like I've said, we'll come back. It's Scarab's fault he's missing out, and Drane and Iciris knew that it would be a risk to distract Roselina."

"Okay..." Darkmoon and Ocean looked down at their talons. Darkmoon looked up at the tunnel and said, "All set?" Each dragonet's heart swelled with happiness, and everyone wwas anxious to be outside in the warm daylight for the first time.

"Let's go." Stone said eagerly, his eyes glowing.

Stone began to crawl into the hole, but jumped when he heard a scratchy voice. Since he was halfway in the tunnel, when he jumped he hit his head on the low cieling. "Ow..." the MudWing slid out of the tunnel while rubbing his head and turned towards the voice.

It was Scarab.

"Fine. I'm coming too." the SandWing stood in the doorway, "But only because Roselina will be so angry when she finds out that you guys are missing, and I don't want to be the one to answer to her."

"Thought of that all on your own, huh?" Aerus patted his head, and he snarled at him.

Scarab paused and tilted his head, "By the way, did you guys hear something? I think it's been following us..." The dragonets all exchanged worried glances, and then looked towards Ocean.

"See?" Ocean hopped up and down, "I told you that someone was following us! I told you!" Suddenly, the room was wrapped in darkness as the tunnel's light was blocked by some unseen force.

Stone turned back towards the tunnel, "What...?" The hole was getting darker and darker- something was blocking it. He took a few clumsy steps backwards in surprise.

Suddenly, Aerus cried out in surprise and was gone. Disappeared before their eyes.

Drizzle shifted his scales and matched the wall he was up against perfectly, to where he was invisible. Scarab bared his teehth and raised his venomous tail, hissing, "Who's there?"

In reply, a hiss came out of nowhere, and suddenly Ocean was gone as well. The four remaining dragonets sat in awe, dumbfounded. Darkmoon tried to get into a fighting position, but her wing was aching, and the room was small and still pretty crowded, so there was no room for a real battle.

Stone kept his back against the wall as he spoke up nervously, "Is that you, Roselina?" _'It has to be her,_' he thought, _'Who else can disappear besides her and Drizzle?'_

"You wish," a demonic voice cut through the darkness as glowing dark purple eyes with red streaks through the center appeared.

This chapter was rewritten quite a few times… The part when the dragonets escape is always the most exciting! Anyways, this story will be uploaded every Saturday from now on, because for now none of my plans interfere with that day. So check in weekly or I will send Roselina to give you a light scolding! :I

Extras:

Haha, me and Drane are both trying to learn four languages at once!

I'm learning Spanish, Japanese, German, and Portuguese while she's learning Greek, Dutch, Japanese, and Hawaiian. I hope it's not impossible! I want to learn Spanish so I can communicate with my exchange student in his language, I want to learn Japanese because I'm a huge anime geek, I want to learn German because I want to go there someday and the World War II topic really interested me, and I want to learn Portuguese because I like Brazilian samba! But the only one I actually have experience with so far is Japanese… I'm starting to think this idea is really baka… ^_^'


End file.
